1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing data, a data processing device for performing the method of processing data and a display apparatus including the data processing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing data with advantages that include, but are not limited to, displaying a high resolution image, as well as a data processing device for performing the method of processing data and a display apparatus including the data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel which displays an image thereon by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules. Typically, a backlight assembly is disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
LCD apparatuses have been employed in various display apparatuses, such as monitors for laptop computers and/or desktop computers, for example. In addition, the LCD apparatuses are more frequently being employed in large-size LCD televisions (“TVs”). Recently, an efficiency of displaying still images, such as text, for example, has been improved.
Moreover, next-generation LCD TVs may have resolutions four times (or more) than resolutions of current full high definition (“FHD”). Specifically, next-generation LCD TVs may have resolutions such as 3840×2160 or 4096×2160, for example. However, as the resolution of LCD panels increases, transmittance levels of the LCD panels decrease.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LCD panel having increased resolution without decreased transmittance. Thus, exemplary embodiments of the present invention include a red, green, blue and white (“RGBW”) structure, a transmittance of which is substantially brighter, e.g., 50% brighter, than the transmittance of convention red, green and blue (“RGB”) structured LCD panel. More particularly, as will be described in further detail below, the LCD panel including the RGBW structure has RGBW sub-pixels and displays a color image using a sub-pixel rendering technique. Thus, exemplary embodiments of the LCD including the RGBW structure are capable of more accurately displaying natural luminance and natural color.